<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Конь из глины by Enco_de_Krev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523306">Конь из глины</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev'>Enco_de_Krev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Horses, Mystic, Out of Character, Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке Кукулькан: а можно про Ричарда и Айрис? И коня? +_+</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Oakdell|Iris Oakdell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Конь из глины</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета Melissakora</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Создатель вылепил людей из глины и вдохнул в них жизнь. </p><p>— А как вдохнул? </p><p>— Вот так, п-п-ф-ф-ф-ф... </p><p>— А он вылепил их много? </p><p>— Только двоих. Мужчину и женщину. </p><p>— А какими они получились? </p><p>— Первые люди были высоки и красивы. И похожи друг на друга, как брат и сестра, потому что Создатель черпал глину для их тел со дна одного ручья, а для волос соскреб мох с боков одного валуна. Он влил им в рот по капле своей крови, наделив благодатью; оттого губы людей навечно приобрели красный цвет. </p><p>— А где этот ручей? </p><p>— В Рассветных Садах. Созда... </p><p>— А где валун? </p><p>— В Рассветных Садах. Создатель подари... </p><p>— А если вначале люди были похожими друг на друга, почему сейчас они разные? </p><p>— Эрэа Айрис!</p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>На жаре старую Нэн быстро смаривает, она приваливается к стволу большой яблони, выпустив из пальцев пряжу и спицы; изредка всхрапывает, роняет голову на грудь, и легкий ветер с холмов играет белоснежной оборкой накрахмаленного чепца. Айри бросает на траву венок из пушистых одуванчиков, Дикон отворачивается от плюща, в зарослях которого тщетно выглядывал барсучью спину. Не сговариваясь, они на цыпочках направляются вниз по склону. <p>От пруда пахнет сладким и гнилостным, как тина или рыбьи потроха, по поверхности снуют черные точки водомерок. Конечно, пруд — не пруд, а одно название — остатки крепостного рва, за которым сто лет не ухаживали, не прочищали, и он порос сорной травой, склоны осыпались внутрь, а колья со дна переместились, какой в амбар, какой в ряд крылечных подпорок. Скорее большая лужа, где самое место желтокрылым гусятам. Здесь по-настоящему грязно: ни тебе кувшинки с белым цветком, ни зеркальных карпов, ни песка, мелкого, будто просеянного через сито. </p><p>Дикон стоит в камышах, штаны закатаны выше острых колен, но когда это спасало — зелень ряски расплывается на голубом атласе пятнами, за которые ему крепко влетит. Айри сбрасывает в траву туфли с алыми бантами, стягивает чулки, подвязывает подол юбки — что она, девчонка? (то есть, конечно, девчонка, но не в том смысле, чтобы оставаться чистенькой ради похвалы взрослых) — и решительно ступает в ил. </p><p>Под ногами теплая грязь — обволакивает, проникает между пальцами, чавкает, когда Айри топчется на месте, наслаждаясь ее шелковистой мягкостью. С возмущенным «квуа-а-а-а» из зарослей выстреливает жаба — прямо Дикону на макушку. Он вскрикивает и испуганно приседает, так что невозможно удержаться от смеха, падает на четвереньки и смотрит обиженно из-под длинных ресниц. </p><p>— Теперь у тебя вырастет бородавка, — Айри хихикает, наклоняется, набирает полные пригоршни глины. У ее ладоней мелькает хвост ужа, растворенное в воде солнце золотит бурую шкурку. </p><p>— Ничего подобного, — Дикон надувается, точно маленький индюк, встает, вытирает руки о забрызганный жилет. Вот упрямый! — Ты все перепутала. Жабами лечат бородавки, а не наоборот. </p><p>— У сестры Мэгги на носу вылезла большая и краснючая, так она сказала, это потому, что ей под дверь подсыпали порошок из молотых жабьих костей, — очень хочется показать задаваке язык, но Айри сдерживается. </p><p>— Больше слушай свою Мэгги, — Дикон задирает нос, как всегда, когда повторяет за взрослыми. — И сестрицу ее. Матушка говорит, у них на уме одни деревенские байки. — Дикон пригибается, смотрит во все глаза. — Э-э-эй, ты что, швыряться вздумала?! </p><p>Айри опускает взгляд на грязевой ком в своих ладонях. Бросить? Тогда матушка подумает, что она Дикона еще и в пруд толкнула. Заставит читать молитву на коленях в холодной часовне. Сладкого лишит. Нет. Айри перекидывает ком из руки в руку, роняет в лопухи и говорит: </p><p>— Может, поиграем? </p><p>— Во что? — Дикон расслабляется. Он хоть и старше, но слушает ее во всем. </p><p>— В Создателя. </p><p>— Как это, играть в Создателя? </p><p>— Мы слепим мне лошадку, вольем ей в рот капельку крови и вдохнем жизнь. </p><p>Дикон смотрит исподлобья, хмурится: </p><p>— Почему это тебе лошадку? </p><p>— Потому что у тебя уже есть! — она бы топнула в сердцах, но останавливает мысль о мутных брызгах. </p><p>— Я хочу вылепить страшного лесного пака, чтобы он утащил ментора Грина в самую темную чащу к волкам и медведям. </p><p>— А если он тебя утащит? Тебя то он увидит первее, чем ментора, — если так и случится, Айри станет старшей. Она мечтательно жмурится. Получить комнату Дикона — большую и светлую, с огромным камином, — а еще его игрушки, его кинжал, его вороного Дракона и графскую цепь... </p><p>Дикон боязливо поводит плечами и нехотя говорит: </p><p>— Хорошо, давай начнем с лошадки. </p><p>Работа спорится. Тело получается крупным — светло-рыжие спина и воротник, темный живот. Тяжелым. Хлипкие глиняные ноги подламываются, расползаются, не хотят держать. Тогда они кладут безголовое туловище на траву. Дикон приносит четыре сухие палки, очищает от коры и сучков кинжалом, вставляет на положенные места. Айри обмазывает их глиной. Вместо копыт она прикрепляет черные галечные кругляши, вместо хвоста и гривы — сухие листья камыша. Поднимается с колен. На миг сердце сжимает сожаление, но Айри, не колеблясь, прикладывает свои белые чулки к передним ногам фигурки — так было у жеребенка, которого они с отцом видели зимой, на Изломной ярмарке. </p><p>Дикон делает надрез на большом пальце; не глядя, тычет его куда-то лошадке в нос. Айри хватает его за руку, набирает полную грудь воздуха и дует туда же. </p><p>— Святой Антоний и святая Джермина, ну до чего же измазались! Настоящие поросята! — кричит от яблони старая Нэн. Голос ее сиплый, щеки потемнели от жары — но не от гнева. </p><p>Они улыбаются, довольные собой и своей проделкой. Нэн не станет сильно браниться, пожалеет их перед матушкиным нагоняем, пожалеет и после, хотя матушка непременно выскажет ей много сердитых слов. Нэн добрая.</p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Вечером у замковой стены встречают рыжего жеребенка с белыми «чулками» на передних ногах. Слабого, голодного и до того несуразного, что Пит-Большое Брюхо долго чешет седой затылок, когда дворовые мальчишки объявляются возле конюшни с находкой. <p>— Может, у кого из деревни отбился? — неуверенно говорит он. — Ну-ка сбегайте, расспросите. </p><p>Когда из деревни приходит ответ, что жеребят никто не терял, рыжий уже спит на свежей соломе, напившись молока из рожка. Пит-Большое Брюхо сидит рядом и смотрит на его острые уши с теплом, как мог бы смотреть на вихры любого из десятка собственных внучат.</p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Жеребенок уродлив. Так говорит матушка, и тетя Аурелия, и отец Маттео, хотя вот кого уж точно не спрашивали. Даже Дикон держится от него поодаль, словно боится собственного творения — боится того, что именно он сотворил это существо. Но Айри упрямо носит жеребенку сахар и сдобные булки, морковь и яблоки из замковых закромов. Она его балует, Пит-Большое Брюхо — тоже. И когда старая Нэн спрашивает: <p>— Опять идете к своему баловнику? </p><p>Имя само ложится на язык, и спустя день Айри кажется, что иного тот не мог бы носить. </p><p>Баловника нельзя оставлять на племя, да и герцогским детям пристало кататься на породистых лошадях. Таков приговор отца. Жеребенка отдают на мельницу, дарят бедному арендатору, меняют на новые бочонки для сидра — он сбегает, упрямо возвращается к ним, а незадачливые хозяева один за другим повторяют, что твари глупее и бестолковее еще не видали. </p><p>Его оставляют. </p><p>Жеребенок растет. Как Айри. Как Дикон. Тот почти не плачет, когда зимой от стремительной хвори умирает Дракон. Отец обещает купить им обоим молодых линарцев, когда вернется из Торки. Но пока его нет дома, о данном слове никто не вспоминает. </p><p>Они носятся верхом вдоль реки и по лугу, где среди редкой зелени пробиваются первые крокусы. Запах влажной глины становится для обоих привычным — именно так пахнет от Баловника, когда он разгорячен. На каменистом склоне из-под черных округлых копыт летят искры, хотя ни одному кузнецу так и не удалось его подковать. Гвозди гнутся, а молоток отскакивает даже у самого умелого мастера. </p><p>***</p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Видно в Надоре дела обстоят совсем худо, если нынешний герцог ездит на... — конец фразы оскорбительно повисает в воздухе. <p>Ричард окидывает Баловника свежим взглядом — слишком большая голова, неровно расставленные глаза, широкая морда, странные вмятины на боках и спине. Что еще мог отметить Рокэ Алва? Общее неблагородство облика. Неблестящую гриву. Неизящные ноги. В груди поднимается гнев и стыд — две алые волны удушающего жара, которые рвутся наружу. Но он молчит, лишь угрюмо смотрит на верхнюю пуговицу расшитого серебром камзола и краснеет. </p><p>— Отошлите вашу лошадь, — приказывает Рокэ Алва. </p><p>По знаку руки ему подводят роскошного вороного жеребца, Ричарду — буланого под стать господину. Сумерки горчат от распустившихся цветов, горчит его предательство, но Ричарду есть чем подсластить эту пилюлю: ведь они едут во дворец, где королева — хрупкая, нежная, прекрасная — изнемогает без дружеского участия. Баловник слишком груб и неотесан, он оскорбит ее вкус, хотя королева никогда его не увидит, — он оскорбит на расстоянии любую утонченную натуру. </p><p>Поздним вечером, когда прохлада остужает гнев, а стыд гаснет сам, Ричард выводит Баловника из конюшен. Поворчав, привратник отпирает ворота. Под скулеж бродячих псов и грохот карет они с Баловником петляют по узким улицам, пересекают площади, мосты, переулки, сточные канавы и, наконец, выезжают за стены Олларии. </p><p>Ричард спешивается. Баловник пригибает большую голову, его взгляд тяжелый, понимающий, какого не может быть у животного. </p><p>— Ты знаешь, куда идти, — Ричард проводит ладонью по бархатистому носу, прося прощения. Баловник коротко фыркает. Ричард отстраняется и хлопает его по крупу. — Иди. </p><p>Медленно переступая копытами, Баловник делает шаг, другой, третий по Северному тракту, будто ждет, что глупый хозяин вот-вот одумается, позовет. Но Ричард может только крикнуть вслед: </p><p>— Позаботься об Айри! </p><p>И отвернуться.</p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Наступает зима. И лето. И снова зима. Оллария меняет имя, меняет гербы, меняет маски — теперь приезжим первым делом бросаются в глаза не синие мантии студентов, а черные плащи «цивильников». Снег лежит редкими пятнами, зубья сосулек блестят под косыми лучами. В мерзлой грязи дерутся вороны — из городских птиц уцелели, кажется, только они (видимо, воронье мясо совсем дрянное на вкус). <p>После полудня улицы вымирают, если не считать патрулей. Прошлую зиму Ричард провел в Надоре, он не знает, всегда ли так случается в холода. Нет, — приходит ответ, стоит ему подумать об этом дольше минуты. Он дышит на окно библиотеки в своем новом доме, прижимается лбом к ледяному стеклу. Под веками — алые и золотистые точки, которые напоминают отсветы от драгоценных камней на короне Раканов. В ушах — злой голос Робера: «Естественно, они будут грабить, мы же не платим им жалование! Нам не хватает людей!»... </p><p>Ричард разворачивается на каблуках, открывает глаза. Впереди стеллаж с медицинскими трактатами, он понимает названия едва ли на четверти корешков, но стилизованные рисунки человека и лекарских инструментов проясняют смысл морисской вязи. </p><p>Нам не хватает людей, не хватает людей, не хватает людей... </p><p>Ричард раскрывает первую книгу, переворачивает хрустящие страницы, сперва внимательно вчитываясь в текст, а потом листает быстрее, быстрее, безо всякого уважения к столь ценному труду. Ему нужны лишь картинки. Цифры. Пропорции. Пальцы подрагивают, да что там пальцы — Ричарда колотит от дерзновенности собственной затеи, но ради Альдо он способен пойти в Закат и еще дальше. </p><p>Главное, чтобы мысль, которая сейчас кошачьим хвостом щекочет его сознание, не вырвалась вперед, в центр, под безжалостный свет. Чтобы ее чудовищность не стала совершенно очевидной. </p><p>Он проводит три дня в библиотеке среди чашек шадди и свечных огарков: дышит пылью, трет виски, листает, делает выписки, забывается скорым сном. Не принимает визитеров и не читает писем. Под конец ощущает себя так, будто все, что могло в нем сойти с ума, — благополучно сошло; все, что могло онеметь и устраниться, — онемело и устранилось. Когда Ричард поднимается из-за письменного стола с чистовиком своего конспекта, перед глазами клубится туман, а ноги еле держат неловкое тело. </p><p>Подходящее место находится у моста Мясников — только здесь берег Данара не сковывает корка причалов, здесь нет бедняцких лачуг и рыбацких сетей. Ричард цепляет поводья Соны за голую ветку; морозы спали еще вчера, так что он приближается к кромке воды по мокрой, чавкающей под сапогами земле. </p><p>Застывает в нерешительности. </p><p>Что же это, ему, герцогу и Повелителю, стягивать перчатки, набирать пригоршни черной грязи?.. Пачкаться? Бояться, что его застигнут за неподобающим занятием? Ославят перед Альдо? Выходит, так. Выбора нет. А потом... как вести это создание домой? (Ричард с досадой хлопает себя ладонью по лбу.) Он ведь даже не захватил второго комплекта одежды! </p><p>С каждым мгновением затея кажется все более сомнительной, и когда он почти готов вернуться назад, в особняк на улице Мимоз, с той стороны моста слышится цокот копыт. Ричард холодеет, прижимается к деревянной опоре, напрягает зрение и слух, до боли запрокидывая голову, но различает лишь сгорбленный силуэт в полуночной тьме. </p><p>Цокот звучит прямо над ним. Перейдя реку, всадник сворачивает коня с дороги, спешивается, проламывается сквозь кусты. </p><p>Ричард с трудом сдерживает вскрик, когда большая лошадиная голова толкает его в плечо, но сразу же Баловник приветственно фыркает, и ему хочется рассмеяться. </p><p>— Я вовсе не жажду с тобой мириться, — говорит Айрис с прохладцей, — но сегодня Баловник нервничал на прогулке, и я решила, что у тебя неприятности... Я права? — она озирается. — Тебе нужна моя помощь?</p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда кончается процесс над Рокэ Алвой, у Ричарда начинаются тревожные сны. В них четыре луны водят хоровод вокруг замшелых башен Надора, а зверь о четырех головах подгрызает скальные корни. В этих снах белое платье Айрис становится пунцовым от крови, а он сам ведет победное воинство в бой с родного холма. Сны оставляют по себе холод и липкий туман. Если бы Айрис была в Ракане, Ричард явился бы к ней, наплевав на обиду, лишь бы узнать, что с ней все хорошо. <p>(Все чаще он думает, что погорячился, позволив Роберу посвататься к ней.)</p><p>Пару дней Ричард не находит себе места, твердит, что только суеверные старухи принимают всерьез вещие сны. Но потом тревога берет верх, и он с Баловником едет знакомым маршрутом за городские ворота. Его тянет на север, сердце дергает, будто оно — рыба, которая заглотила крючок, но у Альдо так мало верных людей, рвануть в Надор сейчас будет равносильно предательству. Ричард гладит Баловника между дрожащих ушей и говорит: </p><p>— Ты ведь знаешь, что делать. Иди.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>